My Chilhood Friend is My First Love
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Nami adalah gadis yang pintar dan penuh akan perhitungan. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau ia memiliki teman masa kecil yang sifatnya sulit ditebak? Dan siapa yang tahu kalau Nami menyukai teman masa kecilnya tersebut?/ LuNa dan ZoRobin slight. Mind to review?


Hai, minna-san! Saya adalah author baru di fandom ini. Saya mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam fandom ini! Semoga fic pertama fandom ini disukai oleh readers!

* * *

**Sumarry:**

**Nami adalah gadis yang pintar dan penuh akan perhitungan. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau ia memiliki teman masa kecil yang sifatnya sulit ditebak? Dan siapa yang tahu kalau Nami menyukai teman masa kecilnya tersebut?/ LuNa dan ZoRobin slight. Mind to review?**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, typo, mungkin OOC, dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Declamair:**

**One Piece punya Oda-sensei! Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!~**

**.**

* * *

**Nami P.O.V**

Namaku Nami, seorang gadis penuh perhitungan di SMA Grand Line ini. Banyak yang takut padaku karena aku menyandang sabuk hitam dalam bela diri tae kwondo. Dan banyak yang segan meminjam uang padaku karena takut akan bunga yang kuberikan. Padahal, aku hanya memberikan bunga 200% dari uang yang mereka pinjam.

Tapi, aku mempunyai teman-teman yang mengerti aku apa adanya. Contohnya Robin, yang selalu mendengarkan curhatku tentang 'orang itu'. Ada juga Vivi, sahabatku yang menyukai teman lelakinya, Kohza, tapi malu untuk mengatakannya. Masih ada beberapa lagi 'sih, tapi, aku malas menjelaskan.

Teman lelaki? Ada, hanya beberapa. Luffy, teman masa kecilku yang sifatnya berubah-ubah dan sulit untuk ditebak, Sanji, pria yang sangat menyukai wanita tapi sangat pandai memasak. Usopp, pria berambut keriting yang suka pada primadona di perumahannya, Kaya. Chopper, seorang yang pandai medis dan juga polos. Dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya yang unik.

* * *

Suatu pagi, aku keluar dari rumahku yang sederhana untuk berangkat sekolah. Yang membuatku terkejut, ada Luffy di depan pagar rumahku. Ia sedang tersenyum simpul dengan wajahnya yang biasa. Dan aku masih belum bisa membaca ekspresinya itu.

"_Ohayou_, Nami."

Entah mengapa, sapaannya membuat wajahku memanas. Oke, kuakui kalau aku menyukai si_ Baka_ itu.

"_Ohayou_."

Aku hanya membalasnya singkat. Aku pun membuka pagar rumahku dan berjalan menuju sekolah dengannya. Hanya berdampingan 'sih, pengennya gandengan tangan, tapi mana ngerti si _Baka_ itu.

_GREP_

Aku tersentak saat Luffy menggenggam tangan kananku, aku menoleh padanya dengan wajah heran. Tapi, ia hanya membalas dengan senyum yang menunjukkan deretan gignya itu.

"Pagi ini dingin, pasti tanganmu dingin."

Jawabannya benar-benar membuat wajahku mendidih! Semoga ia tak melihatnya, semoga ia tak meli-

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

_JDEER_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya bagai petir yang menyambar di pagi ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyadarinya?! Mati aku! Mati aku! Aku harus jawab apa?!

"Ha-hanya efek matahari saja… Hehehe~"

Jawaban payah! Matahari saja belum bersinar terang! Dan kenapa aku harus ketawa dengan kakunya?!

_SRUK SRUK_

Ia hanya mengacak-acak puncak rambutku. Ukh… Kenapa prilakunya sulit ditebak 'sih?! Wajahku panas 'nih! Hentikan sikap baikmu itu! Aku jadi makin menyukaimu tahu!

"Lain kali istirahat saja. Alasanmu itu bodoh tahu! Matahari saja belum bersinar. Shishishishi~"

Ia mengucapkan itu dengan senyumnya yang biasa, disertai dengan tawanya yang khas. Kenapa ia bisa menyadari keganjilan dari alasanku itu? Ini tak seperti kau yang biasa tahu!

Lalu kami pun kembali berjalan dengan keheningan. Sepanjang perjalanan, wajahku terus memerah karena bergandengan dengannya. Ditambah, aku mengenakan jaket hitam miliknya. Aroma khas tubuhnya benar-benar tercium olehku.

"Nami-chan! Luffy-kun!~~"

Seseorang memanggil kami dari belakang. Sontak aku dan Luffy melepas tangan kami yang bergandengan dan menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana terlihat gadis berambut biru yang dikuncir satu ke belakang sedang berlari kecil ke arah kami, Vivi.

Aku pastikan kalau ia sedang berbunga-bunga karena di wajahnya terukir senyum manis. Apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Kohza 'ya?

"Ah, aku duluan 'ya."

Luffy mengatakan itu setelah Vivi sampai di hadapanku. Dan Luffy pun berjalan menuju gedung sekolah meninggalkan aku dan Vivi.

"Ne, Nami-chan! Tadi, kalian bergandengan tangan 'ya?"

Pertanyaan Vivi sukses membuatku merona. Bagaimana ia tahu kalau ia baru saja datang?!

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau…?!"

"Kalau mau berbicara, sebaiknya di kelas saja. Di sini banyak yang memperhatikan 'loh."

Aku dan Vivi tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. Asal suaranya dari belakangku. Aku dan Vivi pun menoleh pada asal suara yang berasal dari belakangku. Dan terlihatlah, wanita berambut panjang sepunggung yang sedang membawa buku di tangannya, Robin.

"Jadi, kita ke kelas?"

Robin menanyakan itu dengan senyum tipisnya. Tipikal Robin, selalu irit senyum, walaupun senyumnya sangat manis. Kuakui itu!

Kami pun memutuskan untuk mengobrol di kelas. Kelas 12-1 yang teletak di lantai 2 SMA Grand Line.

* * *

**-xXx-**

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas, kami mengobrol banyak hal. Sesuai dugaanku, Vivi sedang berbunga-bunga karena diberikan boneka burung biru oleh Kohza. Jujur aku iri. Iri karena aku belum sama sekali diberikan boneka atau apapun oleh 'orang itu'. Kadang aku dan Robin memberikan komentar, yang pasti wajah Vivi saat menceritakan itu merah sempurna.

"Ngomongin apa?"

Kalimat dari pria berambut hijau pendek itu membuat kami kaget dan reflek menoleh padanya yang memasang wajah datar, Zoro.

"Masalah wanita, kau tak boleh tahu."

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan acuh tak acuh. Dia mendengus dengan kasar dan berjalan ke mejanya yang terletak di belakang meja Luffy, dan langsung tertidur di atas meja.

Aku menoleh pada Robin yang masih tertegun menatap pemuda yang baru saja bertanya itu. Hmm… Sepertinya gosip kalau Robin menyukai seseorang itu benar. Dan aku tahu siapa orangnya!

"Ada yang jatuh cinta 'nih!"

Aku sedikit menyindir Robin. Sepertinya, Robin menyadarinya dan langsung menatapku tajam. Menyeramkan juga tatapan membunuhnya itu.

_KRIIIINGG_

Bel pelajaran menyelamatkanku dari tatapan maut Robin! Dewi Fortuna ada dipihakku hari ini!

Aku segera duduk di kursiku, di depan kursi Luffy. Dan tak lama kemudian, Doflaminggo-_sensei_ memasuki kelas. Seingatku, ia mengajar dengan cara unik dan bengis.

Jika siswa yang ditunjuk olehnya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya, siswa itu bisa disuruh untuk berlari lapangan yang super lebar sebanyak 30 kali. Sementara, Sensei itu hanya mengamati dari tengah lapangan sambil tertawa dengan senangnya. Dasar Guru gak waras. Warasan juga Mihawk-sensei yang dingin itu!

"Hari ini kita ulangan!"

"APAAAA?!"

Ucapan singkat Sensei itu membuat satu kelas hampir jantungan. Apa lagi kalau ulangan, soalnya gak tanggung-tanggung. 100 pilihan ganda dan 50 esai! Gila?! Pasti!

Meski pun kau belajar dengan keras bahan yang diberikan sensei ini, yang keluar di ulangan pasti jauh dari bahan yang diberikan. Dengan kata lain, _Sensei_ satu ini senang menjahili siswanya dengan sangat SADIS!

Untung aku sudah tahu triknya. Dan untung karena tadi malam aku dipaksa belajar oleh Nojiko, kakak angkatku. Kau penyelamatku Nojiko! _You are my best Sister_!

"Jangan ada yang mengeluarkan buku pelajaran! Kita langsung ulangan! Jangan ada buku atau lainnya di atas meja selain alat tulis!"

Kalimat dari _Sensei_ itu menambah buruk suasana. Ulangan dadakan dengan soal super banyak tanpa belajar. MATILAH KAMI!

Dan tak lama, Sensei gila itu membagikan soal dan kertas jawaban untuk menjawab soal yang diberikan. Sesuai dugaanku, 150 pilihan ganda dan 100 esai. Ditambah, esainya disuruh untuk menyebutkan dan mejelaskan alias BERANAK.

Aku melihat seluruh siswa shock dengan soal yang diberikan. Super gila nih _Sensei_, pasti itu yang akan diucapkan Franky yang duduk di samping kiri mejaku. Hah… Kerjakan saja dengan khidmat dan anggap yang lain tak ada. Yosh! _Ganbatte Nami_!

Aku pun segera mengisi soal itu dengan cepat sebelum jangka waktu 3 jam habis dan nilaiku kosong. Aku tak mau nilaiku kosong hanya karena_ Sensei_ miring ini!

Dengan kecepatan penuh, aku mengisi semua soal dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan, aku menggunakan cara membaca memindai dalam membaca soal. Dan dalam waktu 1 setengah jam, soal di hadapanku sudah terisi penuh! Lembar jawabanku penuh dengan tulisan. Mahakaryaku…

_TUK TUK_

Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan dari belakang. Aku sudah tahu pasti siapa yang menepuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luffy?

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Luffy yang memasang wajah memohon, di belakangnya ada Zoro yang dengan santainya tidur. Oke, Zoro memang pintar, saking pintarnya, ia sering kena marah karena tak memperhatikan Guru yang mengajar. Fokus pada Luffy. Pasti minta contekan.

"Pinjam lembar jawabanmu 'dong! _Onegai_!"

Ia mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang memelas. Kasihan 'sih. Mumpung _Sensei_ miring itu di luar, kasih aja 'deh.

"Nih."

Aku memberikan lembar jawabanku padanya. Ia langsung menyalin semua jawabanku, sementara aku memperhatikan sekitarku. Ada murid yang pingsan saking shocknya, ada yang mulutnya berbusa, ada yang mainin hidungnya (Usopp), ada yang mainin jambul rambutnya (Franky), ada yang nyoret-nyoret buku dengan senyum mesum (Sanji), ada yang mengerjakan dengan hikmat (Robin dan Vivi), dan lain sebagainya.

Hah… Dan tak lama lagi, aku tak akan bisa melihat pemandangan ini. Karena tahun ini, kami akan lulus dari SMA ini. Menyedihkan…

_TUK TUK_

Lagi-lagi ia menepuk pundakku. Apa lagi 'sih maunya?!

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Luffy menyodorkan lembar jawabanku di hadapan wajahku.

"_Arigatou_, Nami."

"_Douitashimashite."_

Entah kenapa, aku menjawab ucapan terimakasihnya itu. Dan waktu berjalan cepat setelah kejadian itu. Karena _Sensei_ miring itu segera masuk ke kelas dan mulai tertawa dengan sadis yang disusul menyuruh kami untuk mengumpulkan kertas jawaban kami.

Aku mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dan kertas soal pada _Sensei_ miring itu. Ingin rasanya aku melempar orang ini karena senyum menyeramkannya itu. Yah… Itu pun jika kekerasan dibolehkan di sekolah ini. Sayangnya… tak boleh!

Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan, kali ini pelajaran Mihawk-_sensei_ yang akan mengajar Jasa Pembukuan. Pelajaran kesukaanku karena akan belajar bunga! Keahlianku!

_Sensei_ satu ini mengajar dengan tenang namun dengan wajah super menyeramkan. Murid-murid ada yang tidur, ada yang memperhatikan, ada yang mukanya pucat, ada yang memandang _Sensei_ dengan tajam, dan lain sebagainya.

Sungguh, kelas jadi terasa tenang jika _Sensei_ ini yang mengajar. Mungkin karena ini mata pelajaran kesukaanku.

"Hoi, Nami!"

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang ada yang memanggilku ya? Ah… Lupakan saja.

"Nami!"

Aku harus mengabaikan suara itu dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

"NAMI!"

"Ehm… Monkey-san, apa ada masalah?"

Oh… Jadi dari tadi Luffy yang memanggilku.

"Gak ada _Sensei_. cuma mau manggil Nami aja."

Polos banget 'sih? Jadi geregetan!

"Lain kali jangan diulangi."

Luffy hanya mengangguk setelah ditegur. Aku pun mneoleh padanya. Ia menunjukkan deretan giginya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Pulang sekolah, temui aku di taman belakang 'ya?"

Dan aku pun hanya _blushing_ saat ia membisikkan itu. Apa yang ingin ia katakan 'ya?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**Hai minna! Saya penghuni baru di fandom ini! Semoga fic pertama ku tentang One Piece diterima. Maaf, kalau jelek idenya atau apa. Tolong di kritik, saran atau pun flame boleh. Riview please!


End file.
